Stress Free Material Using Control of Electrodepositing Process
One difficulty with the preparation of coatings articles produced by electrodeposition processes arises from the internal stress in the electrodeposited materials that can lead to the failure of coatings and articles. A variety of means have been used to reduce the stress in electrodeposited materials including the use of stress reducing agents such as saccharin in nickel plating, and thiourea for copper plating. The ability to electrodeposited materials, and particularly metals, in stress free or low stress form without the use of additives that can negatively impact the performance of electrodeposited materials could provide an advance to the material science of electroplating and electroforming of coatings and articles.